vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamago
Summary Baron Tamago is a combatant of the Big Mom Pirates, who originates from the Longleg Tribe. He and his partner Pekoms are responsible for collecting the monthly payment of sweets from Fishman Island in exchange for Big Mom's protection. Like a lot of people of her crew, Tamago is scared of Big Mom and wishes to avoid bringing her bad news, as he does not want to be the target of her resulting rage. However he still dares to disagree and try to correct her when she is angry, such as when she suggested to accept the Straw Hat's offer of treasure instead of candy. As Tamago and Pedro clashed, Tamago demanded to know why Pedro had returned despite his shortened lifespan. Pedro explained that he had done so for the Straw Hats, whom he believed would one day surpass him and Tamago while causing the world to transition into its "dawn", but clarified that he had no intention of dying until they had achieved their goals as he cut Tamago in half, causing a giant yolk to fly out of his body. He has a bounty of 429,000,000 belly for his head. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A | Likely 7-A | Unknown Name: Tamago (egg), Hiyoko (chick), Niwatori (chicken), "Knight" of the Big Mom Pirates Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 46 Classification: Longleg, Devil Fruit User, Broker, Baron, Member of the Big Mom Pirates Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Physiology Changed to that of an egg due to Devil Fruit, Transformation and Regeneration (With each time Tamago's body is cracked open, he evolves from the yolk produced from his body, gradually turning his body from human to that of a chicken, increasing his power each time up to 3 times), Adept Swordsman, Haki (Armament and Observation Haki user), Martial Arts (Trained in the use of his legs), High Resistance to electrical based attacks due to suit. Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (As one of Big Mom's officers, he should be on their level. Shouldn't be below Sanji and should be superior to Bobbin) | Likely Mountain level (Stronger than before) | Unknown Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class | Likely Mountain Class | Unknown Durability: Likely Mountain level | Likely Mountain level | Unknown Stamina: Not much is known about his stamina reserves, but seeing as he is one of the members of the Big Mom Pirates and is from a verse with ridiculous levels of stamina it can be assumed they are vastly superhuman Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Pistol and shikomizue (cane sword) Intelligence: Accomplished and battle hardened fighter, fairly intelligent but nothing notable Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tama Tama no Mi (Egg Egg Fruit)': A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit. Tamago can turn his body composition into that of an egg and allows him to evolve into a chicken and become stronger when their body is destroyed. After dying as a chicken, the body composition reverts back into an egg. **'Baron Tamago' (タマゴ男爵 Tamago Danshaku?): Tamago base form. In this form, he gains an eggshell around his waist, and wields a shikomizue. He is also very proficient in rapid kicks attacks and wears tights that protect him from Electro. In this form, he often adds French words in his speech. **'Viscount Hiyoko' (ヒヨコ子爵 Hiyoko Shishaku?): Tamago's second form. Tamago gains a beak and a pair of small wings, as well as two knives. Tamago is stated to be strengthened in this form, but any further abilities of this form have not been seen, as it was quickly destroyed by Pedro in its only seen usage. In this form, he often adds "Pyo" in his speech. **'Count Niwatori' (ニワトリ伯爵 Niwatori Hakushaku?) is Tamago's second form. This form looks like an oversized rooster with complete wings, wattle, and comb, while retaining his mustache like in his previous form. In this form, he often adds "Cluck" in his speech. *'Leg Benedict' (レッグ・ベネディクト, Reggu Benedikuto): After performing a whirlwind of kicks, Tamago kicks his opponent horizontally across their face, sending them flying back. It was first seen in his second battle with Pedro. This attack's name is a pun on "leg" and the breakfast dish "Eggs Benedict". Key: Baron Tamago | Viscount Hiyoko | Count Niwatori Gallery BaronTamagoRender.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Sailors Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier